


This Shirt Doesn't Fit...

by somanyopentabs



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyopentabs/pseuds/somanyopentabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short bodyswap ficlet I wrote for tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Shirt Doesn't Fit...

Bruce’s practical scientist mind was what saved them, really, when they woke up next to each other inhabiting each other’s bodies—Bruce grabbed the emergency sedative with hands that were not his own and stuck the needle into Clint-who-was-freaking-out-and-turning-green-because-holy-fuck-that-wasn’t-his-body-oh-shit—

“This is so not what I meant when I said I wanted you inside of me last night, Bruce,” Clint said woozily as he lay with his face buried in the pillow and tried to take deep breaths.

“We have to fix this soon. I can’t just keep sedating you every time, you know...”

“Hey, I can be calm. I can be very calm. It’s not every morning that I wake up in my partner—I mean, with my partner in me—I mean...ah, hell. You know what I mean.”

“I guess we better go tell the others what’s happened.”

Clint sat up in Bruce’s body and rubbed his eyes. “Where’re your glasses? I can’t see worth a damn right now.”

Bruce handed them over silently. It was odd to be looking at himself from an outside viewpoint. “I look so old...”

“Huh?” Clint squinted at him through the newly acquired glasses. “What’s wrong, doc?”

Bruce sighed and ran a hand through his hair—neither the hand nor the hair was actually his, however, and he found himself unable to hide his eyes with floppy curls like he was often wont to do. “Didn’t realize how old I’m getting, I guess.”

“You always look good to me,” Clint replied soothingly. “I’d much rather be looking at you right now, in fact. So let’s go get this fixed.”

“Right.” Bruce did his best to shake off the melancholy and started to get dressed.

Clint had to laugh when he realized what the both of them had done. Clint, in Bruce’s body, was wearing a sleeveless shirt and jeans that were nearly falling off him. Bruce, with Clint’s physique, had donned a dress shirt that was too small in the arms to fit properly and a pair of slacks that didn’t quite have enough give.

“Wanna switch?” Clint asked, grinning. The grin looked all kinds of strange on Bruce’s face.

“I...want to go get Tony so he can help me fix this as soon as possible. The clothes are the least of my worries.” In fact, Bruce found himself feeling oddly...empty. Where the Hulk’s presence had been, now there was nothing. Bruce didn’t know if it was more discomforting, or less, that he missed him.


End file.
